i love you
by CullenD'SwanLOVE
Summary: una fiesta de cumpleanos lo cambio todo, amor a primera vista entre Edward y Bella de ninos. TH. E/B
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: **Bella Pov**.

A veces me gustaría que mi mama no sea tan…Extrovertida, sí, eso es mi loca y atolondrada madre.

Soy Isabella Marie Swan, pero me gusta más que me digan Bella, tengo 6 anios

Hoy es 13 de septiembre, es mi cumpleaños #7, y mi madre invito a algunos de sus compañeros del hospital a la casa, ya que mi mama es una famosa pediatra, me dijo que ellos tienen hijos de mi edad para no sentarme con los adultos y no sea aburrido para mí.

Ahorita faltaban unas horas para que lleguen todos.

-Hay Bella, sus hijos son adorables, tendrías que conocerlos, llegaran en cualquier momento- dijo mi madre, Renee mientras cocinaba.

Estaba sentada en la barra de la cocina coloreando, escribiendo, cualquier cosa.

Cuando mi madre termino de lavarse las manos, se escucho que tocaban el timbre, yo me quede escribiendo y mi mama fue a abrir la puerta

Después de unos segundos escuche los chillidos de mi madre

-Esme, Querida!- le dijo mi madre a alguien

-Renee!, hace mucho que no te veía!- le dijo alguien a mi madre con una voz muy bonita.

Me levante de donde estaba y fui a la sala. Hay me encontré con una señora muy hermosa hablando animadamente con mi mama

-Donde están tu esposos y tus hijos?

-No tardan, están en el carro sacando los regalos para Bella- dijo Esme, y en eso sus ojos se fijaron en mi- Dios, Renee, es igual a ti, nomas que con los ojos de Charlie, esta hermosa,- como de costumbre, me sonroje- Hola Bella, soy Esme amiga de tu mama- mientras decía eso se puso a mi altura y me tendió la mano, tímidamente le di la mano

-Hola – estaba demasiado sonrojada y aparte no mencione que era muy tímida y demasiado Torpe

Soltó mi mano y me miro con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa

En eso entro un señor rubio y sus ojos eran de un color miel, y atrás de el, habían tres niños igual de guapos, El primero era...Grande, su pelo rizado oscuro con una bonita sonrisa con unos lindos hoyuelos con sus ojos miel. Luego estaba una niña muy bajita de estatura, yo diría que se parecía a un bonito duende, tenía el pelo negro, muy oscuro y apuntaba a todas partes, la verdad es que estaba muy bonita con sus ojos igual de miel. Y luego fue cuando olvide hasta mi propio nombre al fijarme en esos ojos.

Un niño no muy altito con un pelo de color bronce o cobre, y su sonrisa tenia una linda y hermosa sonrisa, ay me perdí, en esos ojos de color verdes esmeralda, me perdí totalmente.

**Edward Pov.**

Estaba aburrido viendo el techo de mi cuarto acostado, escuchando música clásica, no tenía nada que hacer, así que me pare y fui a mi piano.

Soy Edward Anthony Cullen y tengo 7 años. Hace no mucho toco piano, pero me adapte rápido. Tengo dos hermanos, mi pequeña hermanita Alice y a Emmett de 8 años, ambos son mis mejores amigos, pero como todos los hermanos casi siempre peleamos. Tengo a mis dos padres, Esme y Carlisle Cullen. Mi padre es un famoso cirujano aquí en Nueva York, y mi madre también famosa pero en diseñadora de interiores.

Estaba tan concentrado en el piano que no escuche a mi mama entrar.

-Edward, Hijo- me sobresalte, causando la risita musical de mi madre- venía a decirte que una amiga de tu padre nos ah invitado a la fiesta de su hija, Bella, que cumple 7 años mañana. Quieres ir?- en sus ojos pude notar que quería que fuera.

-claro mama- le sonreí como siempre

-ok hijo. Mañana es, recuérdalo, buenas noches corazón, sueña con los angelitos-me beso la mejilla-Te quiero

-Buenas noches, mama. Te quiero- y salió por la puerta

Suspire. Eran las 8pm y ya tenia sueño, así que subí, fui a lavarme los dientes y a ponerme el pijama. En cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada me quede profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté…mejor dicho me despertó el torbellino de Alice.

-Edward!, Edward! Levántate- dijo saltando en mi cama- ya es hora hermanito, hoy es el cumple de Bella!

-pero Alice…-medio alce la cabeza para ver la hora- son las 7am, la fiesta es a las 2pm, y ni siquiera conoces a Bella- mi tono salió mas adormilado que enojado

-ya lo sé, pero presiento que seremos grandes amigas, al igual que con Rose.- Rosalie, Rosalie Hale, mejor amiga de mi hermana desde la maternidad.

-Ag, Alice, lárgate! Quiero dormir,- le lance una almohada, que como siempre, la esquivo y me miro con un pucherito muy característico de ella, con los brazos cruzados, la verdad es que se veía muy adorable.

-Bien- dijo bajándose de la cama, caminando a la puerta- voy a ver si mama esta despierta- y se fue cerrando la puerta.

Cuando salió me quede dormido…otra vez.

* * *

_bueno, este es mi primer Fic (:_

_sean buenos conmigo, soy ABSOLUTAMENTE nueva en esto, estoy haciendo esfuerzo para que les guste (:_

_Besos&Abrazos tipo Emmett _

**BY; CullenD'SwanLOVE (:**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**La historia es completamente mia, Personajes Stephenie Meyer, que por cierto, le doy las gracias**

**por hacer personajes tan incleibles,(:**

**Disfruten la historia, espero les guste n_n**

Capitulo 2: **Edward Pov.**

Me desperté por el sol y vi que eran pasadas las 9am. Me levante y me metí a bañar, Salí y me vestí simple: una camisa azul a cuadros con negro abierta para que se vea la gris que me puse abajo, y mis pantalones y mi tenis negros.

Baje a desayunar, ahí me encontré a Alice y a mama conversando muy animadas y con un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Cuando me vieron dejaron de platicar, pero me miraron con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Cariño –dijo mi madre mirándome con esa sonrisa hermosa suya

-Buenos días, Hermanito –dijo Alice saltando de su silla para darme un beso en mi mejilla y volver a sentarse enfrente de mama, y mirándome con una sonrisa que en verdad me estaba diendo miedo

-eeehh..Buenos días –dije mientras entrecerraba los ojos- de que hablaban y porque me miran con una sonrisa?

-No puedo saludar a mi hermano favorito por las mañanas? –Alice, definitivamente estaba planeando algo.

-Bueno, no tiene caso. Mama me das de desayunar, por favor? –le dije a mí mama, quien me dedico una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y me traía mi desayuno favorito: Pan Francés** (1)**

Me los comí rápido y me fui a lavarme los dientes.

La mañana paso sin nada interesante, Emmett como de costumbre se levanto a eso de las 10 y media u once.

Ya en la tarde nuestro padre llego por nosotros, y estábamos por irnos cuando Alice salto:

-LOS REGALOS! –y se fue corriendo a la casa, antes de que mama cerrara la puerta, pero se regresa y se asoma a la puerta –Edward, Emmett ayúdenme!

Mi hermano y yo a regañadientes tuvimos que ir tras ella, cuando llegamos a su cuarto vimos ocho regalos de todo tipo de tamaños envueltos.

-Alice, porque tantos? –Pregunto Emmett-ya ni a mi me regalas tantos regalos, y eso que soy tu hermano.

-Hay Emmett –dijo Alice pegándose con su manita en la frente mientras cerraba los ojos, como si fuera lo más obvio. Mientras Emmett, como siempre, la miraba sin entender-Son para Bella, estos son los de mi mama, mi papa, el mío, el de Edward y el tuyo, y aparte también están los de Rose y Jasper, que no pudieron envolverlos, los envolví yo y se quedaron aquí- lo dijo tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de respirar, a veces me resulta difícil creer que la energía de Alice puede llegar a un extremo tan alto.

-eehh..Ok- dijo Emmett mientras se llevaba los regalos, lo imite y los que quedaban, ósea dos, Alice los llevo.

Ya estábamos de camino a la famosa casa de los Swan, mis padres han hablado bastante sobre ellos, pero cosas buenas, dijeron que eran una familia chiquita, pero Bonita y Unida.

Llegamos a la casa se veía…acogedora: era de un blanco y como el sol brillaba se podía ver que era bonita, nos bajamos, pero mama fue más rápida y fue a sonar el timbre, no alcance a ver quien abrió porque la duende me jalo el brazo diciéndome que la ayude a bajar los regalos, pero papa se adelanto y le dijo

-Mejor espérate, son muchos, cuando sea hora de abrirlos venimos a bajarlos.

-Está bien –dijo Alice con un pucherito y se fue con sus saltitos a la puerta, pronto papa, Emmett y yo la seguimos,

Al entrar vimos a mi mama y a una señora de cabello chocolate y ojos claros de un color azul y una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Había una niña con ellas pero nos daba la espalda, pero cuando papa entro, se dio la vuelta la niña, y fue la imagen más hermosa que eh visto; era una niña mas que hermosa, cabello y ojos color chocolates, y sus mejillas sonrosadas, lo que la hacía ver aun mas adorable.

Me pareció la niña más bonita que había visto en mi corta vida. Aparte de Alice, pero ella no contaba, es mi hermana.

* * *

_Bueno, aqui esta lo prometido n_n_

_en verdad me encanta que les haya gustado & me hayan tenido pasciencia _

_para cargar el segundo cap. _

_espero que les guste & que me manden sugerencias o cualquier cosa _

_REVIEWS please? (:_

_Lovvee_

**-CullenD'SwanLOVE(:**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

**La historia es completamente mia, Personajes Stephenie Meyer, que por cierto, le doy las gracias**

**por hacer personajes tan incleibles,(:**

**Disfruten la historia, espero les guste n_n**

**Bella Pov. **

Era el niño más hermoso que había visto, ese cabello tan poco común, que incitaba a que lo toques y te des cuenta de lo endemoniadamente suave que es…

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos viendo mirándonos cuando mi mama me saco de mi ensoñación

-Carlisle, que bueno verte –y luego volteo a ver a los Hermanos Cullen –Hola niños, soy Renee, amiga de sus padres. –dijo mientras ponía su sonrisa.

-Yo soy Alice –Dijo la pequeñita m con una voz musical y angelical, con un poco de chillido en ella –ellos son mis hermanos: Emmett –señalo al oso –y Edward –señalo al de los ojos verdes. Ellos le dieron una sonrisa en forma de saludo pero el oso le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola Tía! –dijo asombrando tanto a mi mama como a mí, pero de forma buena, mi mama le devolvió la sonrisa y el abrazo.

La tarde paso, y con ello los invitados, a los niños que eh conocido, si no mal recuerdo son: Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Lauren Mallory, Leah Clearwater y a su hermano Seth Clearwater…y creo que ya.

El único que me cayó bien de ellos fue Seth, aunque es dos años menos fue muy agradable, pero él se fue con su hermana Leah, en cambio yo me fui con los Cullen y los Hale, que acababan de llegar.

Rosalie y Jasper Hale. Gemelos. Bastante hermosos; Rosalie en cuanto la vi, mi autoestima bajo hasta el -100%, pálida, con cabellera larga y rubia con ondas al final, igual que su hermano, Jasper Hale, pálido, cabello rubio y ondulado, alto y sus ojos eran como dos diamantes, de color azul celeste brillante al igual que su hermana. La única diferencia es que Jasper era más serio pero no menos divertido y Rosalie mas simpática.

Estábamos aburridos viendo a los demás niños jugar, y nosotros sentados debajo de un árbol, pensando en que podríamos jugar…

-Ya se! –salto Alice

-Que sabes? –dijo Emmett

-ya se, a que podríamos jugar… -nosotros nos la quedamos viendo esperando saber que pasa por esa cabecita suya –juguemos a las Traes*

Todos aceptaron, también yo, pues no me quería quedar sola, por mi tonta torpeza, que todavía no les había dicho a ellos que tengo una torpeza extrema.

Empezamos a jugar y el que tenía las 'Traes' era Emmett, que por cierto iba persiguiéndome…todo paso muy rápido, iba corriendo pero en menos de un minuto Emmett ya se encontraba encima de mí gritando 'LAS TRAES' pero no alcance a correr porque todo se volvió negro…

**Edward Pov.**

Estábamos corriendo para que no nos alcanzara Emmett, pero vimos que no iba tras nosotros, entonces vimos que iba tras Bella.

Ella iba corriendo pero como Emmett es rápido, pero no tanto como yo, alcanzo a Bella pero en vez de tocarla nomas, se echo encima de ella, y como Emmett también es…Grande, Bella quedo aplastada.

Todos llenos de terror fuimos a ver que no le había pasado nada a Bella. Emmett ya se había quitado de encima de ella, pero ella no se levantaba, entonces nos alertamos y vimos que se había golpeado la cabeza y había quedado desmayada.

-Donde esta papa! –casi les grite a mis demás hermanos que aun no habían reaccionado, la primera en reaccionar fue Alice que salió corriendo en busca de papa. Yo para no perder tiempo planee llevar a Bella adentro de la casa.

-Emmett, ayúdame a llevar a Bella adentro

El miraba a Bella culpable, parecía apenado de verdad, en fin, me ayudo a llevar a Bella adentro, la acostamos en el sillón que tenían en su sala y yo me senté alado de ella en el piso, no sé porque, pero sentía que debía protegerla, se veía tan frágil y delicada, estaba mirándola acariciándole el pelo tratando de que despertara, pero no lo hacía, y me preocupaba mas, cuando iba a ir corriendo porque no traían a papa, entro por la puerta confundido con Alice empujándolo, pero cuando papa vio a Bella se preocupo, por su mirada lo vi.

-Que paso?

-El genio de Emmett -que se note el sarcasmo- en vez de tocarla, se echo encima de ella, y como es grande, pues…suponemos nosotros que se le fue el aire.

Papa estaba examinándola, yo definitivamente no sabía qué rayos estaba haciendo, yo quería estudiar medicina igual que el.

-Bueno, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, está bien, no tiene absolutamente nada, así que nomas es cosa de esperar a que despierte. –cuando dijo eso solo me sonrió.

-Entonces, está bien verdad? –ella enserio me preocupaba demasiado, demasiado diría yo, pero es que es…Bella, enserio estoy pensando seriamente si en realidad me gusta o nomas es porque soy caballeroso…tendría que pensarlo bien.

-Claro que estará bien, nomas ten paciencia a que despierte. –me sonrió y se fue.

Los demás se fueron a seguir jugando dejándome solo con Bella. Estaba tan distraído acariciándole el pelo y mirándola fijamente que no me di cuenta que Bella ya estaba abriendo sus hermosos ojos chocolates.

* * *

**PERDONENME!, **

**pero enserio tengo muchisima tarea, como ya andamos en los ultimos trabajos y asi, son muchos!**

**quieenn vioo el PARTTIDDO!:O**

**no pueddee seerr!, 1-1 r_r**

**bueno, a lo que vine, **

**EDWARD VA A DESCUBRIR SU AMOR A BELLA, rapiditto, lo se, pero fue amor a primera vissta (:**

**juro que estoy haciendo lo posible por hacer los capitulos mas largos, **

**sugerencias?, las tomare en cuenta (:**

**REVIEWS? n_n**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mia. **

**

* * *

**

**Bella Pov.**

Estaba volviendo a la consciencia, pero mis ojos no querían abrirse.

A lo lejos escuchaba a alguien hablar.

_- Bueno, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, está bien, no tiene absolutamente nada, así que sólo es cosa de esperar a que despierte – _esa voz se me hacia familiar, pero no supe de quien.

_- Entonces está bien, ¿verdad? –esa_ voz claro que si la conocía, _esa_ voz aterciopelada, musical y hermosa voz, pero se le notaba preocupada.

_- Claro que estará bien, ten paciencia a que despierte – _sentía pasos alejándose, de hecho, muchos pasos, pero no me importo porque alguien se quedo acariciando mi cabello y se sentía tan bien que no tenía ganas de despertar, pero tenía que hacerlo, no quería preocuparlo más.

Lentamente pude abrir los ojos, mostrándome la más bonita imagen de unos expresivos ojos verdes.

**Edward Pov. **

Sentí que se estaba despertando, pero no deje de acariciarle sus cabellos, lo tenía tan sedoso y tan hermoso, de ese color chocolate al igual que sus hermosos ojos y su… _Edward, no pienses en eso, simplemente es una __**amiga, **__además solo tengo 7 años para pensar en eso,_ pensé.

_Amiga. _No sabía que esa palabra para Bella, sería tan… _Insoportable_ para mí.

La dulce voz de Bella me saco de mi ensoñación.

- ¿Que paso? –dijo tratando de levantarse, pero yo la detuve, no quería que se levantara hasta que mi papá viniera –. ¿Que paso? –repitió.

- Pues… el idiota de Emmett te saco el aire sin querer, te desmayaste, y aquí estas, apenas despertando –dije sacando una sonrisa torcida mientras ella se sonrojaba.

- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Qué vergüenza! –dijo poniendo sus manos ocultando su bello rostro.

- No te preocupes, nos pasa a todos si es Emmett el que se te echa encima –dije alejando sus manos, para ver sus ojos y que viera en los míos que lo que decía era enserio.

Se sonrojo, y nos quedamos mirando mutuamente en un tiempo indefinido.

Estaba tan embobado viendo sus hermosos ojos chocolate que no me di cuenta que mi papá había entrado.

- Veo que ya has despertado –le dijo a Bella, poniendo una sonrisa pícara, la conozco bien.

- Eh, sí, bueno la verdad me duele un poco la cabeza –eso no me lo había dicho, bueno quizás le estaba dando el dolor en ese momento.

Mi papá le dio una medicina, que al tomarla, Bella hizo una mueca demasiado chistosa, que no pude evitar soltar una risita, solo para ganarme una mirada asesina de parte de Bella.

Cuando ya estábamos por irnos, Alice se acordó que los regalos que los había dejado en el carro, así que fue corriendo con papa para que los sacara y se los diera a Bella.

- ¡Bellita! ¡Tenemos algo para ti! –ella había subido a su habitación, pensando que ya nos iríamos, claro que despidiéndose.

Bella con cansancio en su cara de ángel, se asomo por las escaleras, y el cansancio se fue, para formar una mueca que todos soltamos unas risitas por su cara.

- No quiero regalos –finalizo haciendo un puchero demasiado adorable, yendo a su habitación para cerrarla y que se escuchara el cerrojo.

- Lo lamento -comenzó Reneé-. No le gusta mucho que 'gasten' dinero en ella, comprándole regalos. –finalizo con una mirada de disculpa para Carlisle y Esme

Pero Alice es otra cosa, ella dejo caer los regalos y fue a la habitación de Bella, eso definitivamente parecía que iba a ser divertido.

Alice aporreaba la puerta de Bella, gritando '¡Bella, abre la puerta o yo la abriré y no va a ser bonito que te quedes sin puerta!' o '¡Isabella Marie Swan, si no abres la puesta en este momento te juro que te hare la vida imposible!'

Oh, en eso Alice podría tener razón con hacer su vida imposible, llevándola al mugroso infierno para nosotros, paraíso personal para ella, alias _CC_, Centro Comercial.

Hay tuve que suplicar que Bella habrá la bendita puerta para que no sufriera tanto.

Todos estábamos con cara de horror, al parecer pensaron lo mismo que yo. Alice seguía golpeando la puerta de Bella, hasta que al final ella salió.

- Bellita, te trajimos los regalos con cariño, ¿por qué no los aceptas simplemente? ¿por mí? –ahí estaba el intento de convencimiento que tenia Alice contra todos, su carita de borrego degollado, la hacía tan bien que hasta me dieron ganas de gritarle a Bella que los acepte de una buena vez.

Ella suspiro y asintió, haciendo que Alice saltara por toda la casa casi.

- Bien, ven acá –Alice la jalo hasta que quedaran en la sala junto a nosotros sentándose en el sillón, mientras Alice le pasaba los regalos.

- Este es de parte de Carlisle –le dio un paquete chiquito en forma de rectángulo con envoltura azul celeste, con un moño color dorado.

Lo abrió cuidadosamente, y para mi gusto demasiado lento, pero finalmente lo abrió mostrando un collar fino, con un dije de un corazón con diamantitos de un color verde esmeralda.

Bella sonrió, y le dio las gracias a Carlisle con una hermosa sonrisa… Debo de admitir que esto se me estaba yendo de las manos. Este solo le dio una sonrisa y un asentimiento.

- Ahora el de Esme –le dio un paquete entre pequeño y mediano, envuelto de la misma forma en la que está el de Carlisle, supongo que a Alice no le querían comprar más papeles para envolver de otros colores, por inercia sonreí ante eso, Alice siempre encontraba una excusa para comprar algo.

Bella, ahora lo abrió con un poquito más de entusiasmo y cuando lo abrió, se descubrió un libro de _Romeo y Julieta. _A Bella casi se le salen los ojos cuando tuvo el libro frente a su vista. Esme soltó tu risita musical.

- Reneé me dijo que te encanta ese libro, pero no querías que tus papas gastaran dinero en ti comprándote un libro, y que estabas ahorrando –le sonrió a Bella, que ahora ella tenía un sonrisa enorme, parecía el gato rison de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, pero hermosa a decir verdad –te ahorre dinero –dijo al final encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella salto en su lugar y fue a abrazar a Esme por las piernas.

- Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, ¡Gracias! –Bella de verdad que se emociono, Esme soltó una risa y le revolvió el gesto acariciándole los cabellos.

- De nada, cariño –le dijo en ese tono maternal que tanto adoraba.

Bella se separo con una gran sonrisa, con su libro en su pecho, y los demás la estábamos mirando entre divertidos y entretenidos.

Alice le paso otro paquete.

- Este es de Edward –mis mejillas se coloraron de un rosa, es que enserio no la conocía, y no conocía sus gustos así que imagine que me podrían regalar a mí, pero si fuera femenina, cosa que no me hizo mucha gracia cuando trate de pensar como niña y que Alice se estuviera burlando de cómo actuaba cuando estábamos en el centro comercial.

Bella me dio una mirada y sonrió, para luego abrir el paquete.

Le compre un cuaderno de color amarillo mostaza, con una mariposa azul en una esquina de abajo, con una pluma que cuando escribes un foquito se prende arriba, en donde se iluminaba una bonita mariposa azul. **(Está en mi perfil (;)**

Ella levanto la vista para verme con esos ojos achocolatados y mirarme con… ¿Cariño? Bueno...Eso.

-Gracias, Edward –me sonrió, y yo le devolví el gesto.

-No hay de qué. –le dije lo mas caballerosamente posible.

Me sonrió de vuelta y siguió abriendo los regalos que Alice le pasaba.

Emmett muy típico de él le regalo un balón de soccer, el muy idiota no sabía lo torpe que era Bella, pero bueno, no la conocía antes, así que no hay que culpar al estúpido de Emmett, pero la cara de Bella no tenia precio.

Alice le compro algo que superaba todos los regalos, uno de esos cuadernos grandes de hojas blancas, con crayolas y pinturas de agua, ese regalo parece que le gusto mucho.

- ¡Alice! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! –sip, parece que le encanto demasiado como para estar abrazando a Alice y dar saltitos al mismo tiempo –. ¿Cómo sabias que me encanta dibujar? –le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- Lo supuse –dijo Alice con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Bella siguió abriendo los regalos que le pasaba Alice.

Rosalie le regalo una muñeca de _Barbie_, que, en realidad, se parecía mucho a Rosalie. Bella le dio las gracias abrazándola.

- No es nada, Bells –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Bella le dio una sonrisa hermosa, y siguió abriendo regalos.

Alice le pasó el último regalo, el de Jasper, que fue otro muñeco de _Barbie _pero el _Ken. _

Después de los regalos que los demás eran de Jessica Stanley, fue un kit de maquillaje de _Fantasía_** (1)**yLauren Mallory le regalo una Bolsa de esas grandes para salir a pasear, color azul.

Después de… ¿Horas? Mis papás se estaban despidiendo de Reneé y Charlie, que encontré unas grandiosas personas en ellos, y una muy buena pareja.

Todos se estaban despidiendo de Bella, y yo como siempre fui el ultimo, pero con solo verla me sonroje porque tendría que darle un abrazo y un besito en la mejilla, así que fui mejor por el beso en la mejilla, y le dije un hasta pronto, para ganarme un sonrojo adorable de parte de ella.

-Hasta pronto –contesto ella.

Solo me acuerdo que esa noche fue la primera de muchas, que Bella apareció en mis sueños.

* * *

**(1)** - _Ya saben ese maquillaje baratillo, que te dejan granos al final : A_

* * *

**Perdonenme enserio :(**

**Pero esque clases, luego pase a extraordinario en Historia, UUGGHH!, como odio a esa profe r_r**

**bueno, le doy las miles de Gracias a _'Anne-Masen.C'_**

**me ayudo a hacer esto posible (:**

**por cieerto, asi de largo los quieren?:A**

**o si no, para tratar de hacerlos aun mas largos.**

**bueno, subire el prox. cap. pronto, no prometo nada, pero posiblemente estara pronto **

**espero que me tengan pasciencia :S**

**-CullenD'SwanLove(:**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

**Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM pero la trama es completamente mia **

**

* * *

**

**Bella Pov.**

_10 años después. _

- ¡Bella, apresúrate! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

No quería llegar tarde otra vez, no quería otro citatorio, tenia no más de diez minutos despierta, me había desvelado haciendo la mugrosa tarea de Cálculo.

- ¡Ya voy, Alice!

Habían pasado diez años desde mi cumpleaños número siete, diez años desde que conocí a esta maravillosa familia, diez años desde que me enamore de mi ahora mejor amigo y amor platónico.

Ahora tenía mis bien cumplidos 17 años e iba en segundo semestre de preparatoria, junto con mis amigos, que desde mi cumpleaños hace diez años nos hemos vuelto inseparables.

Ya estaba lista. Con lo torpe que soy tengo que ir corriendo escaleras abajo, y como era predecible, tropecé, sólo me hice un raspón, a lo que no le tome importancia. Fui a la cocina, agarre un _yogurt_ y salí de la casa no sin antes despedirme de mi mama, a lo que ella me deseo suerte hoy en la escuela, cuando salí estaba Alice esperándome en su nuevo auto, que le regalaron hace unos meses por su cumpleaños, un _Porsche911 _con un color muy Alice, amarillo canario.

- ¡Vaya!, ya era hora –dijo mientras encendía su auto y lo ponía en marcha a toda velocidad al instituto.

- Es que me desvele haciendo la tarea de Cálculo, ese señor ya me tiene harta.

Se le salió una risita. Pero la sonrisa se le fue cuando voltee a verla.

- Bella tienes unas ojeras horribles, suerte que traje mi maquillaje, sácalo de la guantera, y ponte lo suficiente, ya te he enseñado como, no me decepciones. –me dijo con una sonrisa.

Me maquille como me había enseñado hace unos días, para mi tortuosa suerte, ese día me trato como si fuera una tonta, como si le estuvieran enseñando a un niño a usar el baño.

Al fin, llegamos a la escuela, cuando me estaba terminando de retocar esas horribles ojeras.

Cuando me baje, ya todos estaban ahí, me refería a que ahí estaba el grupo con quienes me juntaba desde mi séptimo cumpleaños.

Jasper estaba esperando recargado en su auto, Emmett estaba con Rosalie tragándose vivos entre los dos, recargados en el auto del primero, y finalmente estaba Edward hablando animadamente con Jasper.

Alice cerro el auto, y fue dando brinquitos hacia Jasper que cuando la vio la sonrisa que tenia se hizo aun mas grande

Emmett y Rosalie llevaban más de tres años juntos mientras que Jasper y Alice estaban en su segundo aniversario. Siempre supe que esos cuatro algún día estarían juntos.

- Hola Bells –reconocía esa voz donde fuera que me encontraba, me gire, ya que estaba atrás de mi, y vi lo increíblemente guapo que estaba, su cabello cobrizo era único en su especie, su recta nariz perfecta, sus cejas perfectas, sus labios rosados y carnosos que incitaban a que lo beses y finalmente sus hermosos y perfectos orbes esmeraldas que estaban en sus ojos, bajo esas pestañas… -Hey, Bella, ¿estás bien?

Su voz me saco de mi trance, de seguro me vi como una tonta viendo su rostro perfecto, y como era costumbre, me puse roja como un tomate.

- Eh, si, bien –le dije desviando la mirada a lo que el soltó una risita encantadora.

Si, lo se parezco una idiota pensando eso de él a escondidas, pero es que él nunca se fijaría en alguien tan común como yo…

Ni muy alta ni muy baja, cabello caoba que me llegaba a la cintura, ojos de un aburrido color café chocolate, unos labios para nada incitantes y un cuerpo con nada de curvas, soy nada comparada con Alice y Rosalie, y también junto a todas las de la escuela, ya sé que sueno exagerada, pero sé que es así.

Él solo me miraba como la mejor amiga de su hermana y su amiga de la infancia.

Ya había tocado la campana de ir a clases. Nos dirigíamos ahí cuando tropecé con alguien.

- Lo siento mucho –dije sin levantar la vista, esto era muy vergonzoso

- No fue nada, estoy bien. Yo no me fije donde iba –ahí levante la vista al escuchar esa voz demasiado familiar que no escuchaba hace años. Su piel bronceada, sus ojos oscuros y ese cuerpo formado, pero no era tan guapo como Edward, pero él tenía lo suyo.

- ¿Jacob?, ¿Jacob Black? –pregunte sin poder creérmelo, hace mucho que no lo veía, el se había mudado a Phoenix cuando cumplí mi sexto cumpleaños.

-¿Isabella?, ¿Isabella Swan? –me devolvió la pregunta con una sonrisa demasiado cautivante.

- ¡Oh por Dios, Jacob! –me levante de un salto abrazándolo, el había sido muy amigo mío en la infancia.

- ¡Hey, Bellita! El tiempo ha sido generoso contigo, te vez hermosa –a eso, me sonroje, causando la carcajada enorme que dio Jacob, nada comparada con la de Emmett…

Levante la vista, buscando a los demás y encontré a Alice y Edward esperándome en la puerta del salón, pues me tocaba la primera hora con ellos.

Me pare con mis cosas, a lo que Jake me imito.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunte mirándolo con la duda.

- Mi madre murió hace unos años –dijo bajando la cabeza y vi el dolor en sus ojos–. Mi madre quería que la enterráramos donde nos crió y donde ella nació, así que papá no quiere dejarla, le tomo unos años transferirse para acá, trabaja con tu padre en la estación de policía –dijo levantando la vista y mirándome con esa sonrisa suya.

- Lo siento, Jake –lo abrace, lo necesitaba, su madre era la mejor mujer que había conocido, aparte de Esme y mi madre.

- No importa. Ya paso, creo que ya lo supere –me dijo mostrándome una sonrisa pero no le llego a los ojos.

- Bueno, y ¿qué clase tienes ahora? –le dije mostrándole una sonrisa.

- Creo que matemáticas. –saco un papel y lo vio rápido y lo guardo –. Sí, matemáticas

- Ok, entonces nos vemos en el receso –me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla y me fui al salón donde Edward estaba esperándome, viendo como se marchaba Jacob hacia su salón al otro edificio, con una mirada que no la entendí.

- Hey, ¿qué pasa? –le pregunte preocupada por la mirada que tenia.

- Nada –simplemente me contesto mientras me daba una mirada y entraba al salón conmigo pisándole los talones.

Nos tocaba Biología, mi compañero de siempre era Edward así que descubriría que le pasaba, estaba muy extraño desde que me encontré con Jacob.

Paso toda la clase callado, raro de él, porque siempre platicábamos cuando el profesor no nos estaba viendo.

Como si de primaria fuera, le mande un papelito.

**Hey Edward, ¿qué te pasa?, estas muy raro.**

Le pase el papelito, y como no lo vio tuve que golpearle el hombro para que lo viera enfrente de su cuaderno, ya que estaba mirando al frente.

Empezó a escribir y me lo paso. Ansiosa por su respuesta casi rompo el pobre papel.

_¿Quién era con el que te tropezaste que parecían muy amigos?_

Me parecía absurdo que estuviera enojado porque no sabía quién era Jacob, pero no lo culpo no le había contado de él nunca.

**Es un amigo que desde los seis años no lo veo, se había mudado a Phoenix por el trabajo de su padre, que es amigo del mío. Se llama Jacob Black.**

Le pase el papelito y él lo abrió e hizo una graciosa mueca, empezó a escribir aun con el ceño fruncido, y me lo paso.

_¿Ahora estarás con el todo el tiempo?_

Ahora si se estaba preocupando por nada.

**Estaba pensando presentarlo a los chicos y preguntarle si quiere unirse a nuestro grupo, ¿Qué opinas?**

Le pase el papel, y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, a lo que lo tome como mala señal.

Empezó a escribir, pero cuando me lo iba a pasar, el señor Banner hizo sonar su regla contra su escritorio, a lo que todos nos asustamos y Edward escondió el papelito en su mochila.

- Señor Cullen, ¿tiene algo que compartir con la clase? –parecía enojado, de seguro nos descubrió mandándonos el mugroso papel.

Edward estaba en blanco, pero se recupero unos segundos después.

- No, señor Banner.

- Bueno -nos mando una mirada bastante atemorizadora a Edward y a mí, que hasta él como yo, nos encogimos –. Antes de que el señor Cullen y la señorita Swan interrumpieran, les decía que las raíces de cebolla…

Toda la clase estuvo aburrida, si no fuera que Edward me estuviera picando el brazo, ya me hubiera dormido.

Cuando sonó el timbre, todos se fueron rápidamente, pero yo estaba guardando mis libros con calma, sin prisa. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que la voz de Edward me asusto.

- ¿Te gusta? –me quede un rato sin entender, y supongo que lo vio en mis ojos porque agrego –: Me refiero a… Black –hizo una mueca cuando dijo ese nombre, que parecía todo un pecado.

¿Que si me gustaba? Bueno, de chiquita me gustaba, decía que era mi príncipe y yo su princesa, pero solo tenía 6 años, y ahora Jacob no se compara en nada con Edward, porque Jacob se quedaría por los suelos, y le conteste la verdad…

* * *

**no me manden a los tiburones u_u,**

**se los suplico...**

**tngo cosas que hacer, perdon, aparte se me iba la inspiracion, y se iba, y volvia, & asi sucesivamente, **

**siempre tengo una libreta a la mano, por si me llega algo (;**

**estoy pensando en hacer, aparte de esta historia, un ONE-SHOT, de E/B**

**pero el problema esque no se de que se trate, eh pensado en opciones, pero...leo una historia, y es parecida a la idea que tenia, **

**asi que no se ilusionen tanto u_u**

**en finnnnn...**

**tratare de subir el CHAPTER 6 PRONTO!, lo juro, lo prometo, & lo rejuro **

**Gracias A MI BETA, _-C_.!, gracias por tenerme tanta pasciencia!:A**

**los quiere **

**-CullenD'Swan LOVE(:**


	6. NOTA DE AUTORA

HELLO MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS !

Espero qe esten teniendo unas bonitas vacaciones de semana santa y a las que ya entraron espero qe esten teniendo una bonita semana :)

Bueno…a lo que vengo

**LO LAMENTO MUCHISIMO!**

Pero se me acabo la inspiracion & siento que no podre continuar con esta historia desgraciadamente :s

No se si en algun momento iniciare otra o cuando tenga inspiracion suficiente podre continuar esta :)

LAS QUIERO MUCHO!

& gracias por todos esos _REVIEWS_ :)


End file.
